Seeds Of Yesterday
by FreakyGreenEyes123
Summary: Callie and Jude show up at the Fosters under different circumstances. Will their past conflict with their present? AU
1. Part 1: Meet The Fosters

**A/N: This is my sequel/not so sequel to Flowers In The Attic. It's starting from the beginning so you DO NOT have to read it to understand this. For those of you that already know how I write sequels, this follows the same pattern. Totally new story that starts right after another.**

**HOWEVER, I will warn you that Callie and Jude may appear out of character and that is being done INTENTIONALLY. They are going to be acting strange and that's because they were in a completely different circumstance before this, which has changed them dramatically. If you want to understand more, please read the prequel (Flowers In The Attic). If not, then don't worry about it. I will brush some info into this story to help you understand. **

**Another difference: Callie is 14 and Jude is 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Beginning<strong>

Callie watches as Stef unlocks the front door of her house and holds it open for the two of them for the first time. And it was like stepping into Foxworth Hall all over again.

A new home.

A new beginning.

But this time she was prepared.

This time, she knew better than to let herself get too comfortable.

Their grandmother's mansion looked absolutely beautiful from the downstairs but they never saw it from where they were kept.

"Come on in," Stef smiles as she stares carefully at both kids, who were still in hospital sweats because they didn't have their own clothes.

Callie appears wary at first glance and Jude quickly looks to his sister for her approval.

"I'm not going to bite," Stef jokes but neither child bothers to laugh. In fact, Callie glances around her surroundings at the sight outside. There were so many houses nearby that could hear them yell, if it ever became necessary. Not like Foxworth Hall where there wasn't another building for miles.

The teen grabs onto her brother's shoulder and pushes him forward reluctantly. It was either that or stand outside with Stef watching them all day. And by the way she'd stuck by them at the hospital, they knew she would've.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Locked In<strong>

Callie watches carefully as the blonde locks the door behind them. Stef hadn't realized that something she always did out of habit, would make the girl's heart begin to race so drastically.

"Alright," Stef smiles casually. "So why don't we head to the kitchen first and meet Lena and the kids, huh?"

Both siblings stare at her strangely as if they were just waiting for her to erupt.

People weren't this nice. And if they were, there was always a hidden agenda behind it.

_Their trust?_

_She wouldn't get it._

_That Callie already knew_.

_FLASHBACK_

_Colleen and their grandmother walk her brothers and Callie up into the attic for the first time._

"_This is where you'll all be staying," their grandmother informs them in an almost robotic yet angry voice. "Now you won't make any loud noises and you won't scream or run around or do anything that you have done before in the past while you were living in utter sin with your parents. No one, and I repeat, no one can know you're here, not even the rest of the help. Now that means: these windows aren't to be touched and your voices aren't to be heard beyond this room... Any attempts to break any of these rules will cause for great punishment."_

"_Mom, what is she talking about?" Chris asks as he stands in front of Callie and Jude._

_Colleen walks over to him and puts her hands on both of his cheeks, "My dolls, please just listen to your grandmother. Don't ever give her any reason to punish you," she says through tears in her eyes. _

_Callie turns her gaze toward her grandmother and holds onto her youngest brother tightly. The older woman stares right back at her in complete disgust. The teen places her attention back on her mother, "Mom, for how long?"_

"_Not long at all, baby girl," Colleen responds. "Just until I figure something out."_

"_In the meantime, Colleen," the oldest woman interrupts. "Why don't you show them what happens when they disobey me?"_

"_Mom, don't," Colleen shakes her head with resistance. _

"_SHOW THEM!" the woman yells back._

_Their mother takes in a deep breath as she stares at her own mother pleadingly. But it's obvious that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. She slowly turns around and unbuttons her white blouse. And when she finishes removing it, all three children are forced to look at the multiple slashes on her back._

"_Seventeen slashes," the elderly woman informs them. "One for each year she lived in sin with your father."_

"_You bitch!" Chris yells as he tries to approach her but Colleen immediately steps in front of him so that he wouldn't._

"_Colleen, control your wicked children! Or I will!"_

"_Chris, please?" Colleen begged._

_Their grandmother stares back at Chris, "Now I am allowing you three to stay in my home," she continues as if it were a luxury. "And I will give you food and shelter but that is all. Not love or attention because those days are long gone now. You three are nothing but the devil's spawn. Evil from the moment of conception. What else would you call children reproduced by my daughter and her own uncle!"_

"_What?" Chris questions._

"_Stupid children don't even know what they are, Colleen!"_

"_My children are not the devil's spawn!" their mother yells back. "Now, you can treat me however you want, but my children—"_

"_YOUR CHILDREN WHAT!" Olivia shouts, and their mother closes her mouth. "Your children are to be treated like the sinners they are by birth! And nothing more!"_

"_I will take my children out of here. We will leave and never look back," Colleen threatens._

"_TAKE THEM!" their grandmother responds. "…DO YOU THINK THAT I CARE?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The flashback repeated in Callie's mind over and over again for the four years that they suffered in that attic. It was the first sign that their mother was transforming into someone else.

"Callie, Jude, are you coming?" Stef asks again. And that's when Callie realizes that the woman is already halfway into the kitchen.

The teen takes a deep breath before she starts to follow the woman. And the sudden pain from her own healing wounds on her back become apparent again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sin<strong>

"Hi, you must be Callie and Jude," a woman with an apparent darker complexion begins to walk toward them. "I'm Lena," she says as she holds out her hand for Callie to shake.

The girl doesn't, but Jude does.

"This is my wife" Stef tries to introduce and both kids' faces immediately fall flat. Everyone in the room notices, including the three other teens.

"Is that a problem?" Jesus asks out of pure annoyance. All of their children hated more than anything when others made it seem like his parents were less than or strange, but Jesus was always the one who'd speak up about it.

Callie wrapped her arm around her brother protectively as she stared back at him. "Homosexuality is a sin," she recited in an almost robotic-like voice, causing for everyone's jaws to drop open.

It was like she had no control over her own mouth, and she was still being lectured by her grandmother.

_But this time, the accusations were coming from her._

Lena stared at Stef and waited for the blonde to say something to Callie in response, but her wife simply pressed her lips together nervously and stared back at her.

After a short while Stef finally finds her voice to speak, "Callie, Jude, the food's on the table. Help yourselves. Lena and I are going to have a quick chat, so have a seat please?" She gestured toward the two empty seats next to Brandon and watched as they sat down before she walked back out.


	2. Part 2: Problems Adjusting

**Chapter 4: Understanding**

"I know what you're going to say," Stef says as she closes the front door so that she could talk with her wife in private.

Lena stared at the woman with a flattened expression before she spoke, "That girl just called us sinners in front of our own kids," she informed the blonde as if she hadn't been right there, before crossing her arms over her chest. It didn't make any sense to Lena. _How could Stef of all people tolerate anyone who talked down upon them in their own home?_

"I know," Stef looked down at the floor before looking up back up at the woman and crossing her own arms.

"And how are you okay about this?" Lena asked with a baffled expression. "You of all people…"

"Because…" Stef started. "Callie doesn't mean it," she tried to rationalize.

"She sounded pretty certain when she said it, Stef."

"Look, I told you these kids had it rough."

"That doesn't excuse it."

"I know. I will talk with her. With both of them. Okay?"

"I still don't think this is a good idea," the brunette admitted. She hated to say it but the thought of her own kids being around such behavior made her feel uncomfortable… and Callie said that within the first twenty seconds that she spent here. _Who knows what they were in for?_

"And I know you don't… It's not forever babe. Just until their social worker can find a permanent place for them... But in the meantime—"

"I have to get used to being called a sinner," Lena nodded.

"Lena," Stef sighed as she walked over and glanced through the window, making sure that no one was in sight and could hear them. "… I didn't want to tell you this but…" she took another deep breath, "…Their grandmother used to call them the devil's spawn," Stef made an uncomfortable face as she said the last two words. "They were raised in a very strict upbringing."

"Honey, I know you want to help them—"

"They were tortured," Stef stopped her, "… starved, beaten, and locked in a room for four years because of something their mother did."

"What?" Lena voiced while she squinted her eyes and brought her hand up to her mouth, "…No, you said—"

"I told you they had it rough. I didn't want to get into the details with you because I know how…" Stef stopped herself when she realized that she was about to say the word _emotional_, "I know how upset you get when it comes to any kind of abuse. And I didn't want that to happen—"

"Why did she do that? Wasn't their mother poisoning them torture enough?" Lena raised her voice in a baffled tone.

"Apparently not," Stef sighed. "Look, I know that you didn't want to take them in, and I'm sorry that I just sprung this up on you but—"

Lena shook her head, "No, it's fine," she blew out a deep breath. "They should stay here for now… At least we know they'll be safe here."

Stef smiled with her eyes as she stared at her wife, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Eating<strong>

Stef and Lena both walked back towards the table expecting to find all of the kids at the table eating their food.

_They found all of the kids._

_But only theirs were actually eating._

Both women exchanged glances when they walked over and sat down on the two empty seats and noticed that Callie and Jude's plates were spotless.

"What's a matter, kids? Do you not like lasagna? We can make you something else if you'd like?" Lena offered.

"No," Callie shakes her head. "We're just not really hungry," she lied. The truth was the moms could probably hear both of the kids' stomachs growling from the other side of the table… but that wouldn't change Callie's mind.

"What?" Stef squinted her eyes. "You must be starved. You've only had breakfast at the hospital and it's half past five," she informed them while looking at her watch.

"The hospital?" Mariana asked in confusion and sudden interest.

Stef glanced over toward her wife and realized that she shouldn't have said that but no one responded.

"Really," Callie broke the silence as she attempted to assure them. "We're not hungry."

Stef eyed the girl carefully and had a hint of what was going on, but didn't want to get into that conversation at the dinner table, while everyone else was present. Instead she looked over toward Jude, realizing that she'd have better luck with him.

"Jude, I'm sure you've got to be hungry. If you don't want to eat this, do you have something else in mind we could probably whip up?" she asks with a slight smile, hoping that he'd give in at least.

Instead he turns to look at Callie for permission, which makes both women exchange glances. Callie turns her head to the side slightly, and he took that movement as a no. "I'm not hungry either. I'mmm still full," he tried to smile, "Thank you."

Stef took in a deep breath and tried to avoid asking them again.

_This was going to be harder than she thought_, she realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Inseparable<strong>

Once everyone finished eating, all of the kids left the kitchen while Lena began to clean up. It was no surprise to her that the kids didn't even bother to drink the water that was already put out for them.

"Honey," Stef started. "I'm going to go change so that I can take Callie and Jude to the store. Can you…" she stopped and nudged her head toward the two kids that were left in the kitchen.

Lena raised her eyebrows at first in confusion but nodded her head, "Sure."

"Thanks," the blonde said as she left the room.

"Well," Lena continued as she took a few leftover pieces and placed them in two separate bowls, "The foods in the fridge if you want to eat it later," she offered.

Callie and Jude both stared at her blankly.

"Okay…" Lena sighed as she walked over toward the refrigerator to put the food in.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" Callie abruptly asked.

Lena turned around to face her, "Down the hall on your left. You'll see it," she tried to smile to show that she was as nonthreatening as possible. Then she watched as Callie and Jude both stood up and walked over toward the bathroom.

She watched the two kids walk away together with the most confused look on her face.

It was beginning to become obvious that Jude didn't go anywhere without his older sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Private Conversation<strong>

Just as Callie closed the door behind them, she walked over toward the sink and turned it on before looking at her brother, who was no doubt glaring at her.

She sighed, "Jude, I'm sorry. I will find you something to eat tonight, okay?" she tried to smile.

"But I was hungry," he complained as he kept his expression the same.

"I know," she nodded. "But I'm not going to risk it," the teen said sternly. "Not again." Her eyes stared at the wall as if in an obvious daze. She was remembering how she felt that day when she thought her baby brother almost died. She wouldn't relive that again.

"Risk what?" Jude questioned.

Callie shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't understand why it was so difficult for Jude to comprehend, "Why were we in the hospital, Jude?"

He sighed through his flared nostrils. "They wouldn't hurt us."

"I'm not going to take that chance again. Remember what I said at the hospital?"

Jude glanced away from her and at the mirror instead, "You said not to trust anyone besides you."

"Uhuh," she nodded.

He turned back to face her. "But we can trust Stef...She's brought us into her home when she didn't have to."

"So did our grandmother," Callie reminded him.

"Well Stef saved us!" Jude argued in a louder tone.

"That's what we thought grandmother did too, remember? ….We were all homeless. She took us in so that we wouldn't end up on the street after dad died. She supposedly 'saved' us too, remember?"

"Stop it!" Jude yelled as he covered his ears with his hands.

Callie removed them and forced Jude to stare at her. "No, you need to hear it! It's the truth!" she shouted.

"Callie, Jude," Lena called, "Is everything alright in there?" she questioned in a worried tone.

They both took in deep breaths before yelling yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Shopping<strong>

"What about this?" Stef asks as she holds up a maroon cardigan and tries to show it to Callie. But the teen wasn't paying her any attention, as she remained focused on her brother, who was flipping through the clothes rack farther away.

The girl noticed a stack of clothes in his hand and shook her head. He hadn't been shopping since he was five and it was obvious that he was excited. But the teen didn't want him getting out of hand.

_These people shouldn't even have to buy us anything. What if they do and expect me to pay them back? I don't have a job… _was all Callie could think.

"Callie?" Stef called, causing for the girl to give her a quick glance.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like this?" the blonde asked.

Callie nodded even though she only stared at the sweater for less than two seconds.

Stef watched carefully as the teen watched Jude. And the woman could tell that Callie appeared mad or even worried.

"Do you know what size you are, sweets?" the woman asked as she reached for a small and a medium.

Callie shrugged her shoulders. _What does it matter what size we are? I wore the same two outfits everyday for four years. Did it look like I really cared what she picked out and whether it was the right size or not?_

"It would help if you actually picked some stuff out yourself, ya know?" the blonde tried to joke but her voice went completely unnoticed by Callie's silence. Stef sighed, "…Okay. Well, since you're not going to help I guess I'll just dress you like Urkel," the blonde tried to lighten the mood again.

"Okay," Callie nodded as she took Stef's suggestion as permission to leave and help her brother.

Stef tilted her head in confusion as she watched the teen walk away. And only seconds later she sighed when she saw that Callie was talking to Jude while removing some of the clothes from his hands and placing them back onto the rack.

"What am I going to do with this kid?" she mumbled to herself as she began to reach for some more clothes.

To be continued…


End file.
